This invention relates to a medical drainage apparatus, and, more particularly, to a drainage apparatus which does not exert painful forces on the drainage outlet in the body.
Current medical practice commonly provides for drainage of surgical wounds, and the drainage may be assisted by providing a slight vacuum to the drainage tube. Typically, a drainage outlet tube is inserted into the incision, and the vacuum device is connected to the outlet tube by plastic tubing. Although the tubing is flexible, it must be relatively rigid to avoid collapse under the negative pressure provided by the vacuum device and to avoid kinking as the patient moves. Such tubing is commonly made of Tygon. One type of vacuum device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,158.
A vacuum device may also be used for draining an internal cavity or organ of the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,158 describes draining the bladder through a drainage tube which is inserted through the skin and through the bladder wall.
Any significant forces which are exerted on the outlet tube which extends from the wound or through the skin cause considerable pain to the patient. The tubing which is connected to the outlet tube can be taped to the patient's body in a comfortable position while the patient is immobile. However, since the patient is generally encouraged to become mobile soon after surgery, the tubing then becomes subjected to forces which will cause painful movements of the outlet tube. The pain encountered discourages the patient from engaging in the desired movement.